Thundercats New Generation: The Scarred Survivor
by TheCreator14
Summary: This is a story set 23 years after the end of Thundercats 2011. Mumm-Ra was defeated, an alliance between species has been made, but there are still those who don't agree with the Cats and their allies, such as the Bears. This story follows the adventure of a young White Lion, named Izuna.
1. Chapter 1

_**~ Chapter 1 ~**_

There once lived a young handsome cat in the slums of New Thundera, by the name of Izuna. He was a Lion, but not like any other Lion, which there are very few of, but a White Lion, which are the rarest of their kind. He has an average build, spiky white hair, cream colored fur, icy blue eyes, and is dressed in a blue outfit, which consists of white pants that goes a little below his knees, a top shirt which is of a light blue tone with areas that are dark blue, which has gold linings, and wears shoes that have no bottom, (if you have seen the 2011 Thundercats, it technically is young Tygra's outfit but without the red circle in the middle, and a little bit more ragged). Izuna was orphaned at a very young age, such a young age that he can't remember who or how his parents looked like. His father, adopted father I mean, had rescued him from a burning house when he was just a little baby. Izuna doesn't even remember his birthday, or real name, so his adopted parents, Bartu (father), and Fahari (mother), named him and gave him a birthday, August 11th, the day he was rescued. Today is August 10th, one day before his 16th birthday. Izuna has an older brother, Ruhto, and a younger sister, Harali, they grew up together as if they were blood related. His mother died when he was only 9, leaving his family devastated, though they have made it through with their love for each other. Izuna, along with his siblings, works at his father's instrument shop. His father is a well known woodsmith, and crafter, especially for the instruments he makes. Some of the musicians in the royal band get their instruments from him, for they are the best in all New Thundera, at least in Izuna's point of view. Izuna is also a talented guitarist, one of the best of his time. Izuna, at this moment, is playing his guitar on the roof of his father's shop.

"Izuna! Get over here!" His brother yelled from the shop, messing Izuna's rhythm up,

"Coming!" He responded. Izuna grabbed his guitar, and jumped to the ground, where he entered the shop and went to where his brother was at,

"You needed me?" He asked with a smirk in his face,

"Father wants you to deliver a special item." His brother, along with the rest of his family, except him, were Lynxes, his brother in particular had light brown long hair, which was tied in a ponytail, dark and light cream fur, and brown eyes, he was also a bit taller than Izuna.

"What type of special item?" He asked,

"A specially crafted violin, best of the best." his brother responded,

"For who?"

"The ambassador's daughter."

"What?" Izuna asked in dismay,

"Yes, the ambassador's daughter's violin supposedly broke, and they asked Father to make a new one."

"And he wants me to deliver it?" Izuna asked in shock, as if he didn't believe it,

"Yes, Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? On my birthday?"

"Yes."

"I've never been to the palace." Izuna said. The door in the back of the shop opened, and Bartu came into the shop with a wooden crate, the size and shape of a violin, which had impressive carvings on it,

"I know that. That's why I chose you to deliver the violin." His father said,

"Thank you." Izuna said, for he couldn't think of anything else to say,

"When you make it there, remember to not let your pride get the best of you, and respect everybody you see." He said the last part in a little bit of a scolding voice,

"Yes Father." Izuna said obediently and fake saluted him.

"Then here you go." Bartu carefully handed the crate, which had the violin in it, to Izuna,

"Take care of it with your life."

"I will." Izuna responded, while admiring the crate in his hands,

"Now all you have to do is deliver the thing." Ruhto said, in a humoristic voice. Izuna went to the back of the store, and carefully placed the crate where delivery items where to be put, and headed to his room upstairs. He layed down on his bed and thought to himself what the palace of New Thundera would look like up close,

 _This is a dream come true_.


	2. Chapter 2

_**~ Chapter 2 ~**_

 _Izuna was standing in the middle of a house, for a reason he didn't know. He went to stand in front of the window, and saw a clash of swords outside. There was a woman there, she was holding a baby. The woman and child were crying, Izuna didn't know why. He tried to shout to them, but it didn't work. Izuna could see another clash of swords. Another one. And another one. Then there were two figures in cloaks. One of them slashed at the other's face. The other one fell to the ground. The figure who was still standing ran to the woman, sword in hand. The woman ran toward the house, the figure right behind. The figure slashed at the woman's right calf. She fell forward, but the baby flew forward, toward the window where Izuna was standing. The baby crashed through the window and through Izuna, landing in the couch. The figure stopped running, and stood outside the window. The figure through a torch through the window and the house went up in flames. The baby cried louder than before. Izuna was stuck in the middle of the burning house with the baby. They were going to die._

 __ _ **※※※※※※※**_ __

Izuna jolted up out of his bed, and landed on the floor, breathing heavily.

"What was that?" He asked to nobody. He stood up and got dressed. After he was fully dressed, he opened the door of his his room and headed downstairs.

"Hey!" His sister, Harali, called to him, "You missed breakfast again."

"Sorry." Izuna responded,

"I left you a bagel in the table." Harali said, sympathetically,

"Thank you." He responded, grateful. His sister had always been the kindest in the family, even if it was to a criminal. She was shorter than Izuna, but what can you expect if she's two years younger. She has long light brown hair, dark and light cream colored fur, and sympathetic brown eyes, just like her brother, Ruhto. She also has a beautiful voice. Sometimes people would only come to the shop to listen to her singing. Bartu said she gets the talent from her mother.

Izuna headed to the kitchen and saw the bagel in the dining table. He grabbed it and headed to the delivery-item-storage room while eating the bagel. After he finished the bagel, he wiped his hands and grabbed the crate. He gently put the crate in a leather bag, and hung the strap on his shoulder.

 _This is the first time I leave the slums._ He thought to himself.

He headed to the shop downstairs, and his brother and father were waiting for him.

"You're ready?" Ruhto asked,

"I don't know." He responded,

"Well, maybe this will change your mind?" Bartu said, and then grabbed a excellently carved guitar from behind him, and handed it to Izuna.

"What is this?" Izuna asked while admiring the guitar,

"It's yours." His father told him, "I have been working on it for 7 months now. It is made out of an ancient tree, our family calls the wood Nanuka. It is the best wood you can use to craft instruments, there is no wood better than this. There is very limited supplies of this wood, only the 5 woodsmith clans have access to it."

"And we are the Onuka clan, the instrument maker clan of the 5 woodsmith clans." Izuna interrupted,

"Good. Seems someone payed attention to the late night stories." Bartu gave a "look" to Ruhto,

"What did I do?!" Ruhto exclaimed/asked,

"Nothing." Bartu said, and laughed, Izuna as well, "You better get going, or you're going to be late." He directed to Izuna,

"You're right!" Izuna strapped the guitar to his back and ran for the door. He opened it, stopped, and looked back at his family, "I'll miss you guys."  
"You are only going to be gone for a day." His sister exclaimed,

"Get out of here!" His brother said, as an encouragement,

"Remember to respect anyone you see." His father told him. Izuna gave one more look to his family and left the house.

 _It is time to leave the shell._


	3. Chapter 3

_**~ Chapter 3 ~**_

 _Sometimes I forget how big New Thundera really is,_ Izuna thought to himself while walking through the slums and gazing to the far-away palace. He couldn't believe he really was heading to the palace! He had never in his life gone outside the slums. He's heard that security is "tight" to go inside.

 _It's gigantic_ (that's what she said) _,_ he thought when he made it to the front gates to enter the palace of New Thundera.

"Who are you boy?" One of the guards asked him as he approached the gates,

"My name is Izuna sir!"He responded,

"What is your business here, at the palace?" The guard asked,

"I'm here to deliver an item sir!" Izuna responded,

"To whom?"

"To the ambassador's daughter sir!" The guard looked at the next guard and gave him an uncertain look,

"Are you from the Onuka clan?" The second guard asked,

"Yes sir!" Izuna could see doubt in the guards' faces,

"Do you have a permit?" The first guard asked, sternly,

"A what?" Izuna asked, confused,

"I knew it!" The first guard stated to the other guard,

"Get out of here!" The second guard commanded Izuna,

"No wait! You don't understand! I have to deliver the item!" Izuna cried as the guards pushed him away,

"You ain't fooling us kid!" The first guard scorned Izuna,

"But…" Izuna sprinted from where he was, toward the palace, and jumped over the first guard, accidently kicking his face,

"Get back here!" The second guard yelled as he chased Izuna. Izuna ran as fast as he could, four guards right behind him, keeping up.

 _What have I gotten myself into now_ , He thought to himself as he ran from the guards. He didn't know where he was heading, just running away.

One of the guards threw a spear right next to him. _What the hell?!_ he thought. Izuna headed to a brick building and climbed up, toward the roof.

"Damn this kid!" One of the guards cursed while trying to climb up. Izuna made it to the roof and kept jumping from building to building, the guards following behind. Izuna tripped and fell into an alley. The guards jumped to the next building, as if they hadn't seen him fall. Luckily none of the items broke. Izuna stood up and kept to the shadows, though it was hard, for it was a sunny day, and he was light furred.

"Watch it…" Izuna scolded when somebody bumped into him, but was interrupted by himself when he saw it was a beautiful girl of his age,

"Oh, I'm sorry." He corrected himself,

"It's fine." The girl said in a kind tone. She was the most beautiful person Izuna had ever seen. She was a cheetah, but didn't look like if she was a full-breed one. She had long yellow/blonde hair with a few brown spots in the end, and red eyes that you could stare at for an eternity and never become unattracted. She had blonde and cream colored fur, which was spotted around the back of the shoulders, she also had one brown stripe below each of her cheekbones. She wore a rather revealing dark and light brown outfit, a top piece which revealed her cleavage and a bottom part which ended at her thigh, her abdomen showing without shame.

"You're beautiful." Izuna exclaimed, unintentionally,

"Thank you." The girl blushed, "My name is Tara."

"It's nice to meet you Tara. I'm Izuna."

"What's a Lion doing around these parts of the palace?" Tara asked,

"A Lion?" Izuna asked, confused,

"You're a Lion, aren't you. Usually royals like you stay around the richer parts of the palace, don't you?" She asked, puzzled by Izuna's naiveness,

"I'm not a royal, and I'm certainly not from the palace, or the rich parts of it." He responded, confused by why Tara would think he was a royal,

"I've never heard of a non-royal lion before?" Tara had a puzzled, but admiring look toward Izuna, "If you're not from the palace, where are you from?"

"I'm from the slums, I work at my father's shop."

"From the slums!" She exclaimed,

"Yes, from the slums. What's the big deal with that?" Izuna asked, confused,

"Well, no Lion has ever lived in the slums! At least that's what I've heard."

"I don't get the problem of a Lion being from the slums?"

"Well, never mind that, why is a Lion from the slums in the palace?" Tara asked, finally,

"Well…" Izuna was interrupted by a guard's shout,

"I found you boy!"

"Who is that?!" Tara asked, a bit agitated,

"I should better go." Izuna said and started to leave,

"Wait!" Tara grabbed his arm and ran toward a tall building. Izuna was puzzled by why this girl would help him escape. They made it to a wide door and entered a giant building. Tara locked the door behind them.

"So, why was a guard chasing you?" She asked,

"I-I might have entered the palace unlawfully." Izuna stammered, afraid of how she would react,

"Why did you do that?" She gave him a puzzled look,

"They didn't believe me, and I had to get in the palace." Izuna complained,

"Why did you have to get in the palace?"

"I'm suppose to deliver a special item to the ambassador's daughter." He admitted,

"Hah!" She laughed/exclaimed,

"What?!" Izuna was both confused and suspicious,

"So you are the Onuka Shop's delivery man!" She exclaimed,

"Well, my father also puts me in charge of getting supplies too." He said, unnecessarily,

"Wait! You can't be Mr. Bartu's son! He is a Lynx, and you're a Lion!" Tara exclaimed,

"I'm adopted." Izuna said, with a painful thought coming to him, but he didn't let it change his mood,

"I see... So does that mean you have my new violin?" She asked, and exclaimed at the same time,

"Wait! You are the ambassador's daughter?!" Izuna couldn't believe it,

"In the flesh!" Tara joked,

"Are you sure?" Izuna was in denial,

"Of course, dummy!" Tara became more playful by the minute,

"Uh… Does that mean you want the violin now?" Izuna was bewildered,

"Walk with me." Tara grabbed Izuna's hand and started walking towards the other end of the building. Izuna stayed silent for the walk and kept thinking to himself,

 _How could I just bump into the ambassador's daughter?_

"We made it." Tara had brought them to a rather small castle, compared to the king's castle, which was at the end of the rich parts of the palace.

"What is this?" Izuna asked, confused, with a billion thoughts coming through his head,

"My home." Tara responded, like if it was nothing.

"You live in a castle!" Izuna exclaimed, admiring her,

"Well, I am the ambassador's daughter," she joked, "but it's nothing compared to the king's castle."

"It's three times bigger than my father's shop, and my house combined! Which is pretty big for a building in the slums." Izuna exclaimed, also joking. Tara opened the gate and entered the castle, but not without the guard's approval, which there were many of.

"Come!" Tara dragged Izuna upstairs. They made it to the seventh floor, which was the last storey, and they walked toward the end of the hall. She opened a door to a room twice the size of Izuna's living room. She closed the door behind them. The room was pretty much a giant circle, it had two huge windows that had a view of both the king's castle, and the palace, facing the way to the gate Izuna passed through, or more like broke through. The walls were painted a light cream, similar to Izuna's fur, but a bit darker. There was a king sized bed right next to the window facing the king's castle, the bed's woodwork was magnificent, it was probably made by one of the 5 woodsmith clans, of course, not his clan's work, but with similar designs. There was also a big dark colored wardrobe, which also seemed to be made by one of the 5 woodsmith clans. There was also a big sofa at the right end of the room, about a meter and a half away from the bed.

"Is this your room?" Izuna asked,

"Yes, do you like it?"

"It's gigantic!" Izuna admired,

"Hahah!" Tara laughed softly, "I guess it's five times bigger than your room."

"Hah!"

"So, can I see that violin?" She asked intriguingly,

"The wha… Oh, yes!" Izuna was caught off guard. He put the bag he was carrying on the bed and softly pulled the crate out of it. He gently opened the crate.

"It's magnificent!" Tara exclaimed/admired,

"Wow…" Izuna admired the beautiful violin his father made, this was the first time he had seen it,

"What? You haven't seen it before?" Tara asked him,

"No… I had not." Izuna responded, still glaring at the violin. The violin was a dark oak color, with carvings of vines with small flowers growing out of them.

"Well, your father has a talent for what he does." Tara exclaimed, "Maybe the best of the best."

"I guess you could say that." Izuna agreed with Tara, he had never in his life heard of a greater instrument-maker than Bartu.

Tara grabbed the violin and the bow and began playing a beautiful melody Izuna had never heard before. Izuna was enchanted by Tara's talent, he had never heard such a beautiful melody played so well before. Tara ended the melody and looked at Izuna's guitar, which was strapped to his back.

"Do you play the guitar? Or is that another item you have to deliver?" She asked. Izuna was caught off guard again, he had completely forgot about his new guitar.

"Oh, this… My father gave me this today as a gift for my birthday." Izuna responded, grateful for his father's gift,

"Today is your birthday!" Tara exclaimed, surprised, "Why would he make you deliver an item on your birthday?!"

"Oh it's nothing like that." Izuna responded, "My father knew I had always wanted to see the palace up close… So he let me do this delivery. I'm grateful for that."

"Well happy birthday." Tara congratulated him, "How old have you become today?"

"Sixteen." Izuna responded proudly,

"Really? I turned Sixteen a month and a half ago!" Tara exclaimed, "I guess you're the right age for a partner then."

"What?!" Izuna was completely surprised by her comment,

"Hah! I'm kidding!" Tara had gotten Izuna, good, "Why don't you play that guitar of yours?"

"Oh… Sure." Izuna grabbed his guitar and played a lullaby he had learned from his mother, before she died. It was a soothing lullaby his mother would use to calm him and his siblings down when they were still too small to care for themselves. Tara seemed to like the lullaby, for she was slowly moving along with the rhythm. After a while she started to play her violin, adding another instrument to the lullaby. They were perfectly in sinc.

"You are really good!" Tara complemented Izuna after the lullaby ended,

"You are even better." Izuna complemented back,

"Thank you. That lullaby was beautiful."

"My mother taught it to me before she died." Izuna remembered how beautiful his mother was. He missed her more than anybody.

"I'm sorry." Tara put her hand on Izuna's and gave him a kind and gentle look. Izuna was a bit anxious, he had never been so close to another girl, who wasn't in his family. Izuna didn't mind though, to him it felt like if he had known Tara his entire life, even though they just met an hour ago. Tara put her head on Izuna's shoulder. After who knew how long, Tara had fallen asleep. She was sleeping peacefully, Izuna didn't know how he ended up with the most beautiful person he had ever seen, in just one day. Izuna slowly began to fall asleep too.

 _I don't want this moment to end, not yet._


End file.
